culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love the Nightlife
| Format = 7" single | Recorded = 1978 | Genre = Disco | Length = 5:37 (album), 3:10 (7" edit) | Label = Polydor | Writer = Alicia Bridges, Susan Hutcheson | Producer = Steve Buckingham | Last single = | This single = "I Love the Nightlife (Disco 'Round)" (1978) | Next single = "Body Heat" (1979) | Misc = }} "I Love the Nightlife (Disco 'Round)" is a popular disco song recorded by Alicia Bridges in 1978. It went to number two for two weeks on the disco chart. The song crossed over to the pop and soul charts peaking at number five on the Billboard pop charts, and number thirty-one on the soul chart. "I Love the Nightlife" (also "Night Life") was successful in Europe as well. The song was co-written by Alicia Bridges and Susan Hutcheson in 1977 for Bill Lowery, founder of Southern Music. 1994 re-release In 1994, the song gained renewed interest after being featured in the film The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert. The song was also re-released on the Australian charts, where it was a modest success. Because of its association with the film, the song is closely linked with gay culture. It was remixed for this release. Music video A music video was directed by Bruce Gowers. 1994 video In 1994, a new video was produced featuring Hugo Weaving, star of the film The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert. In popular culture *In The Simpsons episode "Homer's Phobia", Homer dances to the song. In another episode, "I'm with Cupid", Apu taught a parrot to sing "I Love The Nightlife" with clever new lyrics to Manjula. Marge was impressed although she hates the song; Homer admits that he hates it as well. It was also featured in the episode "A Milhouse Divided", with Luann Van Houten humming it while burning Kirk's storage boxes. It also can be heard in the 2008 episode "Mypods and Boomsticks" in Studio 54 when Itchy travels back to Studio 54 in the "Itchy & Scratchy" short. *In the 1979 horror-comedy film Love At First Bite, the vampire Dracula and his would-be bride dance to the song in a disco. However, the 2007 DVD release of the movie features a different song in the relevant scene. * In the movie So I Married An Axe Murderer, Mike Myers's character quotes the lyrics from the chorus during a conversation with his love interest in the movie. * In the Jeopardy! round of the May 29, 2006 episode of Jeopardy!, the last two categories were "I Love the Nightlife" (about cities at night) and "I Got to Boogie" (about famous escapees). * Featured in the film The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994), and stage musical, ''Priscilla Queen of the Desert – the Musical'' * Featured in the short documentary film "Ladies Please!" (1995) * Thai 1995 MC Jeans ad show two men in different car calling and hear the cassette tape in a car when they go to the hotel. * Lyrics used in the March 29, 2012 episode of The Big Bang Theory as a "test" that the character of Raj Koothrappali could be gay. Cover versions * Laura Branigan sang the song live on German television and it was included on the very rare compilation album Gut Gestimmt in 1980. * In 1995 the song was released by the band Bronski Beat labeled "I Luv The Nightlife", which featured two remix versions of the original song and two remix versions of the alternate song Hit That Perfect Beat Boy. * It was re-recorded by Latin singer La India and Nuyorican Soul as a track on the soundtrack for the film The Last Days of Disco. This version peaked at #12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot Dance Club Songs chart. |title=I Love the Nightlife (Disco 'Round) - India & Nuyorican Soul|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media}} * In 2003 it was performed by Taylor Dayne in the television special The Disco Ball. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References Category:1978 singles Category:1978 songs Category:Disco songs Category:Alicia Bridges songs Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:Song recordings produced by Steve Buckingham (record producer) Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Songs about dancing